Hit the floor at four
by Marea67
Summary: Just a little Kevin/Scotty story with mention of Scotty's friends Jordan, Quinn and Mario


Hit the floor at four

**By Marea67  
About:** Kevin/Scotty, also mention of Jordan, Quinn, Mario  
**Rate:** G.  
**Disclaimer:** Brothers & Sisters isn't mine and neither are Kevin/Scotty. Damn!  
**Summary:** Jordan's 30th birthday party.... And it's getting later and later....  
**Extra:** The Rock around the clock - series have nothing in common other than that their titles refer to a particular hour of the day. Other stories in the series, (rendez-vous at two and meet me at three) cannot be published here as they contain adult content, but can be found at my LJ, link is in my profile.

*****

Scotty had to admit it. He had never, ever, before seen Jordan this happy. When, a few weeks ago, he, Quinn and Mario had realized it was nearly Jordan's 30th birthday, they had planned to make it a _**huge**_ party. And they really went out of their way to succeed at doing just that.

They had invited everyone they could think off, found a place to have the party, thanks to a friend of Kevin's, and had basically succeeded in completely surprising poor Jordan. Cake, drinks, balloons, a gay stripper, a karaoke and a 'cutest guy' competition, surprisingly won by Jordan...(no, no, the competition was not rigged... Not. At. All.)

There was a DJ playing all sorts of dance music, that went from the 50s to today's music. People were dancing, laughing and in all, everyone was having fun, but as the night progressed, less and less people could be found on the dance-floor. And around 3 o'clock the party had died down so far that Mario, Scotty and Quinn decided to call it a night.

The last guests got ushered out, there was some cleaning up to do, but eventually the last helpers said their goodbyes as well. And Jordan, Mario and Quinn can let themselves fall on the stools in front of the bar. Exhausted. Kevin, behind the bar, pours them some drinks, while Scotty clears away the last few glasses.

"Thank you, guys, that was a great evening." Jordan beams, gratitude in his eyes.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart." Scotty blows him a kiss, which Jordan pretends to catch and hug closely. A small gesture, an old joke between two good friends, so it doesn't bother Kevin in the least, if Scotty acts fliratious around Jordan..

He has gotten to know Scotty's friends better and he is now completely accepted within their circle, inside jokes and all.  
"Kevin, Scotty, you were both great. I mean, taking over the bar at the last minute.... You two must have been on your feet all night."

"I'm used to it." Scotty says modestly.  
"I'm not... But I've survived so far." Kevin jokes.  
"Couldn't have done it without you." Scotty sweetly compliments his husband. "I have only regret.... We didn't get a chance to dance..."

"Maybe that's for the best. I'm actually not the dancing type...." Kevin replies.  
"Yes, that what's you said about karaoke, too." Mario grins. "And, boy, did YOU leave an impression."  
"Yeah, damaged eardrums..." Quinn mumbles and Jordan shoots him an angry look.

"It's alright." Kevin grins "If my singing didn't impress you, then neither will my dancing." They all laugh, except Scotty who is still pouting a bit, although there's a little smile playing around his lips. "Scots, I know you love to dance and I would gladly humour you on this, just once, but there's no music."  
"Oh, I can take care of that." Quinn says, sliding off his stool to search for some music. Jordan flicks the switch behind the bar and the lights go out, bathing only the dance-floor in lights, soft and in all colours of the rainbow. Scotty looks up at Kevin, a hopeful face and Kevin warily shakes his head.

"I HAD to say it, didn't I?" he says under his breath, but he slips off his own stool and he moves closer to Scotty and he asks politely: "Can I have this dance, sir?" Scotty smiles, fakes surprise and hesitation before accepting Kevin's hand. The music starts to play. Something soft and gentle that neither Kevin nor Scotty recognizes.

Kevin knows he's not a good dancer, but just melting in Scotty's arms suffices. So he closes his eyes and lets Scotty lead him. He forgets the other three men in the room. There with him, on that dance-floor, is only Scotty. It's Scotty's arm around him, Scotty's lips close to his ear. Scotty's heart beating close to his.

As they move to the music, their bodies come closer together, their touches more sensual than required.  
"I love this." Scotty's words can hardly be heard over the music.  
"I know. I _hate_ dancing, but I _love_ dancing with _you_."  
"It is what makes this so special. You do this for _me_." Scotty replies. Kevin's lips come in touch with Scotty's. Just a tender, caring, little kiss.

At the bar three men sigh, wishing they were either Kevin or Scotty. Jordan takes his camera and gets closer to the dancing couple. He zooms in on their faces. They don't notice because they are too lost in each other, in the music and in the moment to pay attention to him. Jordan takes several pictures.

When he looks back at them, he can clearly see the love in Kevin's eyes and Jordan is even more touched when the ones of Scotty undeniably prove that Kevin is loved in return. He sighs. His romantic soul wishing that one day he too will dance at 4 o'clock in the morning with the man who will own his heart and who's heart he will hold.

THE END


End file.
